Perfect
by Nieri
Summary: It was perfect. Tadashi and his dad had bought a beautiful birthday present for Tadashi's mom. And then Tadashi's world fall apart. Sorry for possible errors, because I'm not so good in writing in english. So... sorry again


_Perfect_

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Tadashi had celebrate his ninth birthday four months before. And now his parents and him were going to celebrate his mom's birthday. They were on a day trip and were going to her favourite restaurant for dinner. Tadashi and his dad had planned every single detail of that day, one of them was Tadashi give his mother her birthday present.

It was chosen by Tadashi and his das something like two weeks before. And everything was perfect: Hiro was with Aunt Cass, the restaurant booked and the present safe in Tadashi's pocket.

They were crossing a street near San Fransokyo port, laughing for something stupid Tadashi's dad said.

Nobody saw the car but Tadashi's mom. She made just in time to push away her son and then the car hit them firmly and something, maybe a wheel, exploded and fire started burning.

Tadashi couldn't stop staring shocked at the accident, not understanding what had just happened.

Shouts all around him, people who moved quickly and "Kid, are you all right?" and "She's still alive! Call an ambulance!" and "Kid what happened?"

And Tadashi was still there, tears running down his cheeks, pain everywhere. Still staring at the burning fire.

He didn't know what happened next, he just knew he was sit on a chair in a hospital when Aunt Cass and Hiro hugged him.

"Tadashi, are you all right? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered oddly quiet "And there was an accident and Mommy and dad were h-hi-t by a car and Mommy pushed me away and then there was a fire and everything was red and Mommy and dad... Mommy and dad didn't move and I'm so afraid and..." Tadashi couldn't continue and new tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's okay little man. You were very brave. Please, put an eye on Hiro while I'm going to talk with the doctor, then we'll go home. Fine?"

Tadashi nodded and took his brother's hand "Fine Aunt Cass"

"Good boy" Aunt Cass caressed his head and then went to the hospital hall.

It was about five minutes Aunt Cass was gone and Tadashi still reached Hiro's hand trying not to think about his parents.

"Dashi?"

Tadashi turn his head to watch Hiro "Yeah, bro?"

Hiro sniffed "Mommy and Daddy are fine?"

Tadashi stared sadly at his brother without answer his question "They are fine? Daddy says he's a secret supper-hiiro. He can't loose, right?"

Luckily Tadashi was saved by Aunt Cass who said "Well, boys, let's go home. For now there's nothing we can do but waiting. Okay?" Aunt Cass hold Hiro and went to her car.

In the car everyone stayed quiet and Hiro was asleep when Aunt Cass broke the silence "You know Tadashi, the old woman who was driving that car had an heart attack. It was not her fault."

Tadashi nodded silently and Aunt Cass continued "Tadashi have you said anything about this to Hiro?"

"No"

"Okay, I'll talk with him tomorrow."

"Aunt Cass, Mommy and dad will live?"

Cass watched his older nephew through the rearview mirror "Sincerely? I don't know sweetie but I'm sure they'll fight every moment to come back to you two."

"Okay." Aunt Cass never heard a word full of resignation like that Tadashi pronounced.

Three days later there were the funerals. Hiro can't stop crying because "Mommy and Daddy will never wake up! They'll abandoned us!" but Tadashi was quiet and silent. It was like he was empty.

He found himself worn with a black suit between a lot of people he didn't know and a few he knew. It was when Aunt Cass said her speech: Tadashi simply collapsed and began to scream.

Somewhere in his scream it could heard some words "It was perfect! Mommy was so happy! Dad and I bought her a super-beautiful present! Why? Whywhywhywhy..."

Adults tried to shut him but only Aunt Cass succeeded in. She hugged Tadashi sweetly and the kid began to cry.

Yeah, everything was perfect, but life rarely is.

MY NOTES:

Hello ^^ I'm new in this fandom and this is my first story.

And I'm feeling bad because of this story. It's too sad...

Well, hope you glad it ^^


End file.
